The Last Doctor: A New Face
by DJ0901
Summary: This is the story of the last Doctor, he is 3004 and is the 24th in the long line of Doctors, see who he meets, and follow him to his journey's end.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Doctor: The New Face

As the regeneration light faded away from The Doctors body, he was a new man. Totally a new man, everything about him was new, his hair, is face, his whole body, except his mind. His mind was still filled with the memories of his past. He knew all his old faces. From when he was an old man, through to his 10th face where that body hadn't wanted to go, he always remembered that, and sadness always fills his thoughts, and of course he remembers 11... He will always remember when The Doctor was him. All these faces and all these years... He was 3004 now, and this was his 24th face. His last face. Back at 11/12 he'd been given a whole new set of regenerations to save the world. Now he was at his end. But this excited The Doctor, he had always wondered what true death felt like, part of him wanted to feel it, part of him didn't. The Doctor prodded his face.

"Hmmm" He wondered "What have I got this time eh?" He asked himself. The Tardis had changed. "That's was quick love" It had changed whilst The Doctor had been regenerating. "Ah a new me, a new Doctor. Have we finally got a mirror in this room?" He looked around the Tardis and as he did he actually realised something. The Tardis had reverted back to a previous form. "Why have you done this you old girl?" The Tardis was softly breathing, or that's what The Doctor had come to know it as, the soft sound the machine makes when its stationary. "This is..." The Doctor sighed "This is the same as Tens. Oh girl why did you do this?" He went to the computer screen. It was off. He slapped the side of it "There we go, works every time!" The Doctor smiled to himself. He made it so that he could see himself. "Wow" The Doctor smiled again "Aren't I handsome!" The Doctor had dark brown hair, cut just above the ears, it wasn't spiked up, but instead was a bit flat, bits poking up in random places. "Why is my hair so messy though? Ahh who cares I like it" His face was evenly spaced out, with smooth skin and deep blue eyes. His body was slim. Slimmer then the last body which had been a bit on the chubby side. He realised that he looked a bit like Ten. "So that's why, you think I'm him do you? Sorry to disappoint you old girl but I'm not." The Tardis pinged and out popped a new screwdriver. Again it was the same as Tens. "Although... I think you know that don't you?" Then out of one corridor came a set of clothing. A blue striped suit, canvas shoes and a long brown overcoat. "I wish I new the real reason to this. Maybe you think it suits me... Ah what the hec I'll wear it." So the Doctor changed out from the clothes from the previous Doctor, which had been too big for him, and dressed in what the Tardis had presented him with. The he pulled the sonic out of the slot, flipped it in the air, caught it, and placed it inside his jacket pocket. Then, he walked outside.

The Doctor stepped outside the box. He was shocked at how many people we crowding around it.

"Hello?" He said to the people "Can I help you?"

"Are you okay sir?" Asked one bystander "We saw a lot of golden glow inflight coming from inside that box of yours." The Doctor looked puzzled, then turned around and locked the door, just to be on the safe side.

"Well don't worry I'm fine, thanks, I'll be on my way"

"But we heard what seemed to be, shouts of pain." The crowd closed in a bit.

"So you saw the box and heard me? Perception filter must of broken when you were changing love" he said, stroking the side of the Tardis.

"A perception what?"

"Never you mind, sorry I got to dash, see you around!"

"So your just gonna leave like that?"

"Yep"

"Without explaining what was happening in there?"

"Yep"

"Really?"

"Yep, problem with that?"

"Well... No... But"

"But nothing, bye" And with that, The Doctor pushed his way through the crowd and strode off, hands in the pockets of his overcoat. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get away from all those people before they started asking real question, he hoped that they'd be gone when he got back. He walked for about ten minutes when he realised he was in Cardiff. Where the rift was, so the Tardis had brought him here so that she could recharge then. He found a small café and sat down at a table outside. After about 30 seconds of being there some woman came and sat opposite him. She stared at him. The Doctor stared back.

"Can I help you?"

"I've seen you before somewhere."

"Were you in the big crowd around a blue box?"

"No"

"Well then you can't of seen me before then."

"Why not?"

"Well because this is my first time outside that box, never done it before with this face, a whole new adventure."

"Well that's impossible because I have seen you."

"When was this?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"A very long time ago, about... 10 years I reckon, I was only 15 at the time. How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Bit personal... Anyway you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me"

"I'm 3004"

"Shut up" she asked shocked "Your making that up you don't look a day past 25, same as me"

"What do you mean same as you?"

"It was my birthday yesterday."

"Oh I see, well, I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Who's to say that I don't."

"Well your reaction said it all." The Doctor smiled. "Wait hang on you said you'd seen me before?"

"Well not you as such, the blue box."

"You said you wasn't in the crowd."

"I wasn't, I was sitting on a bench, the same bench I always sit on, and always have. As a kid me and my parents would sit there, for no reason they told me, just to relax. But they died in a car crash, so I go back there and I remember them, that was when I was 14, a year before I saw you, I saw that box the day after my 15th birthday. I was sitting there when all of a sudden that box just appeared out of no where. Some crazy guy ran at it shouting 'Doctor', he jumped on and then the box disappeared." She took a deep breath in.

"Oh right, that was Jack. Good man he is. Oh but that was a long time ago for me, only ten years for you but I was in my 900's when that happened"

"And then I saw it again today when I was sitting there, that box appeared there once again, and then everyone sees it, the lights the shouts, and then out you came."

"Out I came."

"What was happening in there?"

"This." The Doctor pointed at his face. "This was what was happening."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you" The Doctor laughed "that's a secret only a few people can know. What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Dylan."

"Isn't that a boys name?"

"No actually, it's unisex, it can be either thank you very much."

"Your welcome"

"What?"

"You said thank you..."

"I didn't mean it like that?"

"Oh right... Well like I said new face, I'll need to keep that I'm mind." At that moment The Doctor studied her. She had long, curley, fiery red hair, her face was like his own, well evened out, her eyes were brown and they had a look as if she understood The Doctor, which of course she didn't, no one did, not with this face anyway.

"Well nice to meet you Dylan, I'm The Doctor."

"I guessed as much." The Doctors sonic screwdriver started to beep. He took it out and put it too his ear.

"Ahh the Tardis is ready!"

"The what?" Dylan said.

"The big blue box thing. You want to see it?"

"Yeah of course I do!" She jumped up p, a big grin spreading across her face.

"Come on then!" The Doctor stood up and made his way back to the Tardis. As they were walking he continued to talk to Dylan. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents Dylan."

"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault, stuff happens, you can't stop bad things from happening."

"That's all I ever do, stop bad things from happening."

"Really? Don't you ever think of stopping?"

"Where's the fun in stopping, the whole worlds out there, ready to be saved"

"You find it fun?"

"Everyone has a hobby!" The Doctor smiled at Dylan, and she smiled back, he liked her. Maybe she could come with him.

They arrived at the Tardis, he put the key in the door and turned it till the door clicked. He pushed the door in slightly.

"Hang on!" Dylan said.

"What's wrong?"

"On the door, it says 'Pull to open' you just pushed it..."

"Oh it's only a suggestion." They both laughed a little, The Doctor pushed a single door to the Tardis fully open and went inside. Before Dylan went in, she ran around the four sides of the ship, when she reached the door again she said

"Bit small for two people isn't it?" And walked in. As soon as she saw its enormous interior though her mouth dropped open.

"So... What d'ya think?" The Doctor asked.

"It's... It's... It's a bit old looking in here isn't it." She laughed

"Hey!" The Doctor said as he stroked the Tardis "She has feelings you know! Anyway your meant to say it's bigger on the inside! That's what everyone else says! Well... Everyone except Rory" The Doctor looked down, saddened.

"Who's Rory?" Dylan asked

"An old friend." The Doctor replied

"So other people have been here before me?"

"I've been around for 3004 years of course other people have been in here before you Dylan."

"Who were they?" Dylan looked serious

"You really want me to?" Dylan nodded "Well there was Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory and Clara, and then a lot of other people too."

"Were the other people not important?" Dylan said

"Oh Dylan... In all my 3004 years of life I have never met someone who was not important."

"Wow that's deep..."

"Get used to it." The Doctor smiled. "Right where'd you want to go?"

"Where can we go?"

"Well, we can go to anywhere on this planet, or anywhere on any other planet in the entire universe... Or we could travel in time and go to any time you want."

"Wait... Your telling me that this goes forwards and backwards in time?"

"And sideways"

"I've only just met you, how do I know to trust you? I don't know anything about you, like if your a nice person or not?"

"You walked in here on your own didn't you?"

"Well I guess so..."

"Well I'm The Doctor, I'm 3004 years old, I'm a Time Lord, and we can figure out the rest together."

"What do you mean?"

"I've only just become this man, I don't know anything about me either!"

"Right okay... Well let's go to... The moon"

"Really? The moon? The whole of time and space... And you choose the boring moon?"

"Sorry I'm new to this I don't know where there is to go!" She laughed.

"Okay you want to go to the moon? Well how about the moon of Flatoon? They have an entire city on their moon, the airs breathable and everything"

"Okay then Doctor, let's go to the moon of Flatoon" The Doctor whizzed around the control centre of the Tardis pressing buttons and pulling leavers before stopping at one lever

"Ready?" Dylan looks at The Doctor dead in his deep blue eyes.

"Ready" and with that he pulls the lever and immediately the familiar noise of the Tardis starting to whir is heard throughout the ship and off they go.

The Tardis materialised on the surface of the moon of Flatoon.

"So what's out there?" Dylan asked

"The moon of Flatoon, did you not listen?" The Doctor laughed

"Really though? A whole other moon? Not in our solar system?"

"Not even in your galaxy" Dylan goes to walk towards the door but The Doctor stops her.

"Wait, watch this." The Doctor smiles. He lifted up his fingers, and snaps them, and the doors to the Tardis swing open.

"Ha! Show off" and Dylan exits the Tardis.

"Hm... I think it's rather impressive" and The Doctor follows after her.

The scenery is very green, tress and bushes everywhere.

"This is a moon?"

"Yeah, same atmosphere as the Earth, same oxygen same everything."

"Wait so this moon is basically the Earth?"

"Yeah look up" Dylan looks up and sees a gigantic planet, a thousand times bigger then the Earth

"What the..."

"Yeah that's Flatoon. This moon is the same size as the Earth! Come on let's go have an explore!" And Dylan follows the mysterious man know as The Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan was laughing

"This is so weird! It looks like Earth but it's just a moon!"

"Indeed it is, so what do you think to this little restaurant?" The Doctor asked

"It's alright I guess." Dylan replied

"Only alright? That's a bit rude I own this place you know!" A man was walking out of the door

"Haha Doctor! No you don't!" The man had a accent like a typical farmer

"Ahh Galory, it's been a while hasn't it" The Doctor smiled, got out of his seat and hugged the man, he was in the standard white chefs outfit, and a little on the chubby side.

"It's good to see you Doctor" Galory said as he hugged The Doctor back. "You should come and visit more often! And who's this little young lady?"

"I'm not little." Dylan said slightly annoyed as she stood up. "And my names Dylan." Galory chuckled, as he stretched his hand out offering a handshake to Dylan, she accepted.

"Galory, how did you know it was me?" The Doctor asked

"Oh yeah the new face, I like it! What number face is this now?"

"24th"

"Oh..." And Galorys facial expression dropped from one of happiness, to one of sadness "So that means..."

"Yes... I came to say goodbye to you old friend. But you didn't say, how did you know it was me?"

"Ah yes well your the only one who ever says that you own the place, and you always say that!" He chuckled again before regaining his sad look. "Why does this have to be goodbye Doctor? Ever since you was face number 7 I've known you, all these years... And you only visit a couple times per face, can't you come and see me again?"

"We'll see, but don't get your hopes up you know what I'm like."

"It will be sad to see you go, that's for sure."

"Oh don't get all soppy with me, I hate that!"

"New face but you never change that much do you! Tell you what, if this is really is the last time I'll get to see you, then everything is in the house! Have what ever you like! Here's the menu, I'll be back out in a moment" Galory placed a round object on the table and pressed a button on it, a holographic menu appeared in front of Dylan's eyes, and Galory walked off back into the restaurant.

"What did he mean Doctor?" Dylan asked

"What do you mean, what did he mean?" The Doctor replied, seemingly uninterested in Dylan

"That your the 24th face? That it would be sad to see you go? And the way his face changed when you said that you were the 24th face? Doctor... Who are you?"

"Not here Dylan, not now, later I promise." Galory re-emerged from the restaurant

"So what can I get you?" He asked

"Nothing, just popped by, can't stop gotta dash." The Doctor stood up once more. "I'll miss you Galory, you've always been a good friend to me, I won't forget that. Goodbye my friend." He hugged him, tight. Dylan watched as a single tear rolled down the face of the chef. And then The Doctor let go, span around on the spot and walked off, grabbing Dylan's hand on his way past.

"Come on Dylan, got the whole universe to see."

Back in the Tardis Dylan was studying The Doctor. He noticed that she was.

"I'm a Time Lord. I come from Gallifrey, I am 3004 years old and I can change my face when I die. Except this time I have no regenerations left, I've used them all up. This is the 24th face that I have had, and it's going to be the last one I ever have." The Doctor stopped to take a couple of breaths.

"Well why don't you want to go and spend it with your family then? Why not go back to Gallifroodaaa and go spend this 'last face' with the other time lords?"

"It's Gallifrey and I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not just a Time Lord Dylan... I'm the last of the Time Lords... I thought I'd saved them once... When there were three of me at the same time but... But I hadn't... The only people I couldn't save... My own people... I practically killed them."

"How? I mean how could it possibly be your fault?" Dylan asked, her expression soft and caring for The Doctor.

"There was a war. A Time War. My people against the Daleks."

"So the Daleks won?"

"Dylan no one won. I was the only one to put a stop to it all. I thought I'd stopped all the Daleks but at the expense of stopping all the Time Lords... But the Daleks always come back, they always do I can never stop them."

"Doctor I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"Why? It's not your fault" The Doctor released a smirk from his saddened look. Dylan hugged The Doctor, and he hugged her back, they stood hugging for some time, The Doctors eyes dampened with the tears of sadness that he always had deep within rarely letting anyone see it.

"Okay... Okay, I need to go do some rounds of saying goodbye, and then we can get to the good bits of seeing the whole universe, you up for it?"

"Yeah."

The Tardis landed. The Doctor walked out. Standing there looking directly at The Doctor, was Martha Jones.

"Hello Martha"

"Doctor? Is that you?"

"Oh yes! Of course it's me." She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"But your face... You regenerated?"

"Lots and lots of times since I last saw you... In fact this... This is my last face."

"What do you mean?"

"I can no longer regenerate. I've used them all up."

"But what about saving the world? Who's going to do that when your gone?"

"Ah I'm sure you'll be fine, the world has Martha Jones on its side!"

"Have you... Have you got anyone?"

"Yeah you know me. Dylan! Come out and say hi to Martha" Dylan shyly came out of the Tardis

"Hi" She said sheepishly.

"What's the matter Dylan?"

"It's just weird is all... I'm actually going to meet people you've travelled with before."

"Well that's one thing about The Doctor, he always needs someone to look after him." Martha smiled.

"Well we best be off, got a lot to do." The Doctor said.

"Ok" Martha hugged him again "you take care" and with that, Dylan and The Doctor walked back into the Tardis and off they went to find the next person.

Once again the Tardis landed. The Doctor walked out.

"Dylan you need to stay in here this time."

"Why Doctor?"

"Please." The Doctors voice firm. Dylan nodded. The Doctor walked up to a house. A house familiar to him. He knocked on the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming." The old man said as he made his way to the door. He opened the door. "Hello can I hel-" he stopped "but you... Your not him? Why are you wearing that?"

"Hello Wilfred. It's me."

"Doctor? But your face? It's changed" Wilfred was shocked at this "how?"

"I've regenerated, several times since I last saw you actually, in fact, this is my last face, I'm here to say goodbye." And with that he turned and walked away back to the Tardis.

"Can't you come in and see her Doctor? Just once, for one last time?"

"You know what it will do to her Wilf"

"She won't recognise you though, just come in and say goodbye properly, please." Reluctantly, The Doctor walked back to the house.

"Don't worry, her mother isn't here right now, Doctor thank you for this." But he was silent. Wilfred lead him into the living room, where The Doctor remembered telling Wilfred and Donnas mum what had happened to her. "Donna! Come down here for a second love!"

"What do you want Gramps?" Donna stomped down the stairs and entered the living room. She noticed The Doctor. "Who are you?"

"I'm..." The Doctor stammered, fighting back tears. "I'm John Smith" he said, reaching out his hand for her to shake it. She took his hand and shook it.

"Well I'm Donna, what you here for?"

"Old friend, of Wilfred's."

"Really? You look young enough to be his great grandson!" Donna laughed, which flooded The Doctors mind with memories of the past, so many years ago for him, no where near as many for Donna and Wilfred. Both The Doctor and Wilfred laughed and smiled with her.

"Well I better be off then, only popped in to say hello." The Doctor said, standing up. "It was nice to meet you Donna. Donna Noble. You are such an important person in this world, don't let anyone tell you different. Ever." And he left the room, opened the front door, and left Donna wondering who on earth he was.

"Doctor..." Wilfred said at the front door. The Doctor turned around. Wilfred saluted The Doctor, who smiled and carried on back to the Tardis, and once again they were off.

"Who was she?" Dylan asked

"A friend, I ruined her life. Dylan this is what happens to people who travel with me, I either lose them or destroy their lives. Martha watched the whole world be killed with her family, Donna can't remember anything about me or where we went or what we did..."

"And Rose died?" The Doctor stared at her "Her name was the first one you said but we didn't go to her... Is she someone you lost?"

"Yes... Well no... Well she's dead in the world you know, but not dead. She's in a parallel world, same as this, pretty much same everything."

"Can't we see her?"

"No, I closed the doors the the parallel worlds long ago, that's when I lost her." And then a thought came to the mind of The Doctor. A thought about Donna, something he could do for her. He ran around the Tardis setting it up for take off. "I can do one more thing for Donna!" He shouted with glee

"What?"

"Hold on to your hats!" And away they went, into the future, or more specifically, Donnas future. The Tardis landed. "As bad as this sounds I can give Donna back all her memories, but only, and like I say it's bad, on her death bed."

"What the hell Doctor?" Dylan exclaimed.

"No listen to me, Donna couldn't remember anything about me because if she had of then her head would have gone kaput, but this way it won't and in her last moments she will remember me."

"Then let's do it." They entered a hospital and went to the reception.

"Hi" The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the woman. "Family member, here to see Donna Noble."

"Oh right ok, follow me." And they followed the nurse

"Could you tell me what's wrong with her?" The Doctor asked

"Don't you know? You family aren't you?"

"Well I've been away for a while, and they kept me out of the loop, been travelling." He explained

"Oh well, Donna has cancer." The nurse said, and The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Really? Oh Donna you poor girl" and then they carried on walking, The Doctor shocked.

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything more we can do for her, the cancer is too vigorous, it's just a matter of time now... In there" the nurse signalled into a room and The Doctor entered, with Dylan in tow.

"Donna?" He said sheepishly. He saw her laying on the hospital bed, old and grey. "At least your not young eh Earth girl."

"Who are yo... I know your face don't I? From years and years ago?"

"Yeah, old friend of your Gramps."

"Your face never left my mind... John Smith wasn't it."

"You know me better by a different name..."

"Do I? What's that?" She asked puzzled. He put his fingertips to either side of her temple

"The Doctor."

They were back in the Tardis.

"So who next?" Asked Dylan

"No one, that's it."

"But you said more names? Amy and Rory and then Clara? And a load of other people?"

"I can't see any of them... Amy and Rory are dead... And Clara hates me..."

"Well what about the others then?"

"Well you know I said about closing the doors to the parallel world? I thought I had, but I hadn't fully closed it... All of them... Every single one of them... They got pulled in... And I couldn't get them back."

"Oh Doctor I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine... Anyway I better drop you back off to where we started."

"What? Why? Can't I come with you?"

"You still want to?" The Doctor said surprised

"Of course I do!" Dylan replied

"Ok well... How about we go to London then? Just for a bit?"

"Your the boss!" And so The Doctor took the Tardis to London. When they landed Dylan ran out the door. They were in some sort of house. She walked around a corner, stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. "D-Doctor" she shouted. Dylan wasn't taking her eyes off this thing, it was scary, it scared her. The Doctor came around the corner and froze.

"Dylan..." He said in a worried voice.

"Yeah?" She said, scared

"Don't... Blink..."


End file.
